Buried Passion
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: How do you admit your feelings to someone? Especially if that person is of the same gender? Shadow can only turn to one person for help. Hopefully, this person will help him fulfill his perverted dreams. WARNING-Shadilver, Lemon!


Me: Hi guys! I've had a bit of a writers block, but I promise that I'm going to update my other stories! This is just something that my friend Hazel, requested I do, because she doesn't think sex/ lemon scenes go into enough detail! O.o. Don't worry, this isn't just a mindless lemon, there's proper romance scenes.

Silver: Shut the fuck up, and get on with the goddang story!!

Me: You know what?

Silver: N-No, what?

Me: You're doing the disclaimer!!! Mwahahaha!!

Silver: *sigh* I'm sure you all know that Star does NOT own any of the characters in this story, (except for Star, and Hazel, please ask her premission to use them) Shadow, Silver and company belong to...SEGA!! (plays nifty little Sega theme) and Sonic Team (c)

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon (sex), Shadilver!! **(must contain excitement...not working)** swearing**

**Buried Passion**

Silver was laughing at something Sonic had said, his shoulders shaking, eyes screwed shut. Shadow watched from the doorway.

'He's so cute,' Shadow thought to himself, ' the way his quills sway, the way his eyes flash in the sun. Naive, gullible, pure innocent. Just the way I like him,' Shadow didn't notice the looks the other furries were giving him, as he sat there and grinned, his canine flashing, as thought after perverted thought flashed through his mind.

"Umm...Shadow?" Shadow snapped out of his daze, and glared at Knuckles.

"Yes?" he asked coldly, folding his arms and regaining his usual cold demeanure.

"Never mind," muttered Knuckles, as he turned his head, red dreadlocks swaying, and continued his conversation with Tails, and a young hedgie, named Hazel, whose fur was an auburn colour, and whose eyes were Hazel. She didn't seem to be participating in the conversation, just staring at both Knuckles and Tails with lust filled eyes.

Shadow sighed, turning on his heel, and walking from the sitting-room, to the kitchen. Little did he know there was already an occupant, as he was, yet again, too engrossed in his thoughts.

'I know I love him,' he mused, ' but what do I do? Keep it a secret? No, I can't do that, I'll go mad. So do I approach him, or...' Shadows musings were cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and was met by the worried, but kind gaze of Sonic's sister, Star. (a/n: *shot*)

Her fur was bright orange, and she had random streaks of red on her fur and through her hair, and Shadow noticed, now that she wasn't wearing gloves or sockes, that she had red streaks on her arms and legs, exactly like his own. Her orange hair, that was usually in a pony-tail, was loose, down and around her shoulders. Shadow noticed that she was still in her pyjamas, light green silk ones, even though the clock on the wall read 2:08.

"Are you okay?" her brown eyes were filled with with worry. Shadow wasn't sure what to do or say. Star was one of his best friends, but she was completely taken with Silver. But then again, she was a complete yaoi nut, so maybe she wouldn't mind.

"Nothing," retorted Shadow. Star frowned.

"Listen Shads," she snapped back, " I know when something is bothering one of my friends, and although I definitely don't act like it, I can give good advice, and I do feel hurt when one of my friends don't trust me!" Shadow contemplated what Star had just said. True, she was usually bouncing off the walls, speaking so quickly that even Amy had troule understanding her. But there had been times when she had shown love, and compassion. When Blaze had died for instance, she'd helped both Sonic and Silver with their grieving. Shadow sighed.

"I guess you're right," Shadow watched with some amusement, as Stars frown quickly turned into a look of shocked surprise, "you see, there's this hedgehog-"

That was as far as he got, before he was cut off by Star, "It isn't Amt? Or...is it...Sonic?" Shadow raised an eyeridge, regarding the pre-teen with curiosity.

"Amy?! As if! And Sonic? I've already-" Shadow stopped himself, but Star knew what he was going to say, and grinned.

"I now have blackmail," Star laughed nervously at the look Shadow was giving her, "joking! Umm...anyway, what were you saying?"

" Well there's this hedgehog," continued Shadow, " and I really, and I mean **really,** like them, love them even, but I don't know what to do about it," Star took a moment to think, and the sighed.

" Shadow," she muttered, " there's really nothing I can do, unless you tell me who the hedgehog is," Shadow lowere his eyes to the floor.

"Silver," he whispered.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that?" Stars pointed ears perked up, straining to hear what Shadow had said.

"Silver," he mumbled, inaudibly.

"I still didn't-"

"Silver!!" he screamed, startling Star.

Silence followed his outburst, and then " What is it?" from the livingroom.

"Nothing Silver!" Shadow yelled back, " I've got it!" Shadow turned back to Star, who was standing there, just staring at him, eyes wide, jaw hanging.

"Uh, Star" called Shadow, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Then, instead of getting mad, or upset, she smiled brightly.

"Oh Shadow-Kun" she chirped, her voice becoming shrill, and high-pitched, higher than Amy's. Shadows ears folded back against his head, "I'm so happy for you! Are you going to ask him out? Get married? Have kids!? Oh I can see them now, black fur and-"

"Back to the matter at hand," Shadow interrupted the rambling Star, "what do I do about it?"

Star took a second to think, then smiled, "Just tell him! And don't worry, even if he doesn't feel the same way, he won't ahte you for loving him. He's not that sort of furry," and with that said, Star skipped out of the room, repeating the word, "Kawaii!" over and over aggain.

***30 mins later***

Shadow lay in bed, staring at up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face.

His room was simple. A thick white rug, a large, king sized bed, with white sheets, a small, brown bed-side cabinet, with a large lamp on it, and a massive mirror facing the bed. The curtains were currently drawn. Shadow rolled over onto his stomach. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Shadow, his voice muffled because of the pillow. The door twisted open with a creak.

"Shadow?" muttered a voice, causing Shadows head to snap up off the pillow, "Star said you wanted to talk to me?" Shadow narrowed his eyes.

'Curse you Star!' he thought to himself. He look up at Silver, who was giving him an odd look. Shadow looked up at Silver, who was giving him an odd look. Shadow patted the spce of bed beside him. Silver looked hesitant, but shrugged, and the sat down beside him.

"Silver, there's something I've been meaning for a long time now," muttered Shadow, making sure to chose his words carefully, "ever since we met in Soleana, I've had certain feelings for you. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because you and I share similiar feelings of loss," he cringed slightly at the thought of Maria, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Silver had the same reaction towards his memories of Blaze, "or maybe it's just because you're a bright, resourceful, kind and beautiful hedgehog. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you Silver."

Shadow looked up. Silver was making an odd fish-out-of-water face. After a couple of seconds, he managed to form proper speech pattern.

"Shadow I-I," Shadow frowned, fearing rejectment, but what Silver said next surprised him, "I feel the same way for you," now it was Shadows turn to gape, "ever since Blaze die- left, you and Star have helped me get over my loss. And even after that, you've stuck by me. I love you too Shadow."

An awkward silence followed. And then Silver felt something pressed against his lips. His amber eyes widened in shock, but after a couple of seconds, he responded to Shadows kiss. He felt Shadows tounge run along his bottom lip, asking for enterance, but Silver was inexperienced in this field, so he just sat there. Shadow, however, would not back down.

He forced his tounge in between Silvers lips, feeling everywhere, exploring every little crevice. He must have found a sweet spot as Silver shuddered. After a couple of minutes, Silver wrapped his arms around Shadows shoulders, kissing back hungrily. Shadow gripped Silvers tiny waist, and slowly pushed him down onto the bed. Silver however seemed unconciouss of the fact that he was lying down.

Shadow switched positions, and started nipping at the base of Silvers neck, oblivous to the fact that he was drawing blood. Silver was lost somewhere between pleasure and pain, moaning as Shadow moved his head, and started trailing butterfly kisses down his chest, to his stomach, to his -.

Silver gasped as he felt Shadows moth close around his half-hard member.

'I'm the one doing this!' was the only thing Shadow could think about it.

Shadow started licking around Silvers shaft, hearing Silvers moaning as a sign to continue. Silver whimpered as Shadow pulled away. Shadow grinned at the noise.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shadow questioned the younger hedgie. Silver smiled nervously, and nodded his head slightly. That was all the reassurance Shadow needed.

He positioned his throbbing penis at Silvers tail-hole.

"This is gonna hurt," muttered Shadow, "but you'll get used to it," as soon as he said this he slowly pushed his erection into Silvers ass. Silver let out a cry of pain, and clenched his eyes shut, tears managing to force their way out.

Shadow held his hips still, whispering words of comfort. He remembere the first time Sonic had penetrated him. He had felt as though he was being torn into two. After a few seconds, he pulled his hips, and penis back out, until only the tip was still inside. Then he thrust back in.

Silver moaned loudly, and Shadow continued his movements. Pulling out, and thrusting back in..

"Oh... harder! Faster! (a/n: my personal favourite words...in nearly the whole of the English language! :D) " Shadow followed out the youths orders. Silver cried out in ecstacy as Shadow hit his love spot.

Somewhere downstairs Stars ears perked up. Then she grinned knowingly.

Back upstairs, Shadow grinned as well, but for another reason. He pulled his dick nearly all the way out, and then pushed in quickly, burying himself in Silver, all the way up to the hilt. Silver cried out again, as Shadow hit his love spot repeatedly.

'It's a wonder no-one's heard us, and come to investigate,' Shadow mused. Then noticing the look on the youths face he sped up his efforts. True to his predictions, Silver gave one last cry, and then he orgasamed, his translucent essence spraying all over Shadows chest. The resulting tightness caused Shadow to cum too, but not before getting in a few good thrusts. Shadow pulled his now limp penis out of Silvers, now very sore, ass, and crawled over beside his lover.

"That was-it was- amazing!" stuttered a now completely exhausted Silver, staring into Shadow ruby orbs, before Shadow leaned in and kissed him passionately.

The same thought Shadow had thought previously flitted across his mind, ' Seriously, how did no-one hear us?'

***downstairs***

Tails, Cream and Charmy stared at the ceiling, their eyes wide, jaws open.

Sonic, Knuckles and Espio were staring at each other, horrified, scared and shocked expressions on their faces.

Amy, Hazel and Star were giggling, each holding their ownphone, with their _interesting_ recording on it.

"Youtube, anyone?" questioned Star, before turning around, and running out of the room to find a computer, Hazel and Amy following her.

'Shadow's gonna be pissed!' Hazel thought, but quickly dismissed this, running to catch up with Amy and Star.

**Dedicated to Hazel**

**My Life Would Suck Without You!**

Me: *drooling, and nosebleeding*

Silver: Star?

Me: *still drooling and nosebleeding. Falls over*

Silver: *sigh* Read and Review folks! *ducks down and tries to revive me*


End file.
